This invention relates to compositions which permit the convenient, safe and efficient incorporation of enzymes into detergent products. More particularly, this invention relates to dispersing an enzyme into a water-soluble resin and forming the resin, e.g. by casting or extruding into a sheet. The sheet is then dried, if necessary, and, if required, cut into "ribbons" for incorporation into the detergent product. The ribbons of enzyme-dispersed resin may be admixed with a detergent composition in granular, viscous liquid, paste or gel form. The resulting mixture may be used directely in the washing process, particularly in an automatic dishwasher, or it may be incorporated within a water-soluble packet, for easy and convenient dispensing.
Compositions wherein enzymes are encapsulated in small size granules using water-soluble resins are fairly well-known in the art. However, these prior art compositions exhibit one or more deficiencies when processed and incorporated into detergent products. Dusting is a problem when conventional enzyme granules are produced and incorporated into detergent compositions. The conventional enzyme granules may break open, thereby causing a safety hazard, particularly to those manufacturing the granules. The dispersion of small granules throughout the detergent composition makes it exceedingly difficult to recycle the enzyme component from scrapped product in order to minimize manufacturing waste of this relatively expensive component.
Problems are also encountered when enzymes generally are sought to be incorporated into detergent compositions. The enzymes tend to degrade and become inactive in the highly alkaline detergent composition environment. Further, the enzymes will generally be released into the washing solution before the solution reaches the pH at which the enzyme exhibits its optimum activity, while they are simultaneously subjected to interference and attack from incompatible components, such as phosphates, in the washing solution. Thus, it would be particularly beneficial for the enzyme to be protected from these incompatible components, until the wash solution reaches the pH at which the enzyme exhibits its optimum activity.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article which yields controlled enzyme release in wash water solution resulting thereby in improved enzyme performance.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an enzyme-containing product yielding improved enzyme stability in detergent compositions.
It is another object of this invention to provide an enzyme-containing article which minimizes the dusting of the enzyme components.
It is also another object of this invention to provide for improved user and manufacturer safety and hygiene in formulation of leak-proof enzyme compositions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide for the convenient and efficient recycling of unused enzyme-containing articles.
It is a further object of this invention to simplify packaging equipment and procedures for incorporating enzymes into detergent compositions.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide for improved product aesthetics of enzyme compositions.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an enzyme-containing article which permits the economical handling and packaging of enzyme compositions into small detergent-containing packets.
It is even a further object of this invention to provide for a relatively noncrushable enzyme-containing article.